Pizza Delivery Boy
by jperroso
Summary: She fell in love with the pizza delivery boy. How can she deal with her boyfriend Andrew when she's slowly falling in love with the blue-eyed pizza delivery boy?
1. Chapter 1

Au: Spencer is dating Andrew and has never met Toby. No A.

* * *

"Babe, why can't we eat out at some place that's exquisite? I'd rather not order pizza from some random pizza place. The delivery boy is probably dying to eat the pizza we ordered, because he's a low-life that can't afford anything." Andrew mocked the poor delivery boy.

"Andrew, not everyone has wealth. And anyways, I like pizza. I think it's much better than some stupid expensive dinner." She said, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's rudeness towards the poor delivery boy.

"You don't always have to be such a bitch." Andrew said, running a hand through his golden blond hair. He didn't seem to understand how offensive he was being by calling her that.

She scowled at him, "Did you just call me a bitch? I'm your girlfriend, not your rag doll, Andrew! Since when did someone as 'classy as you' think it's okay to treat a woman like that? Jerk..."

"I'm sorry, babe. I was just pissed." Andrew said, sighing. "Can't you ever just lighten up and calm down? I didn't mean any harm."

"Well you certainly inflicted some harm, intentionally or not!" Spencer snapped. The doorbell rang, and she went to open the door.

"Stop bitching! Just shut up. I don't have time for this crap." Andrew said, sighing.

She had already opened the door. The blue-eyed pizza delivery boy looked at her in a confused way.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Spencer quietly said. "Andrew, you can screw yourself! I'm going home! Take your dumb pizza. Oh, and it's over!" She took the pizza from the delivery boy, and tossed it into Andrew's home. She slammed the door in Andrew's face, and joined the delivery boy outside.

"Are you ok?" He quietly asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. We fight all the time." She said, sighing. "Damn, I forgot to pay. Uh, here. Keep the change."

She handed him $50, and his eyes widened.

"Miss, I can't accept this much from you... The pizza was only eight ninety five... That's unfair to you." He said, shaking his head as he offered the bill back to her.

"You seem like you deserve it. Take care. I have to go." She said. "By the way, I'm Spencer."

"I'm Toby." He said, smiling at her. "I owe you for this. If you ever need a favor, and you see me, just ask. I owe you one."

She smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. Good night, Toby."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna go to this party?" Hanna Marin, Spencer's best friend, asked. "Andrea's going to be there. I was thinking that it might be a little awkward if you see him there, you know?"

"It will be, but I don't care. I'm not letting Andrew ruin my night." Spencer declared.

"Well, I heard rumors that Andrew wants you back." Hanna said, looking up at her friend.

"I don't want _him_ back, though." Spencer said. "Can we not talk about him? I really just want to get to this party."

"Of course. We're meeting Aria and Emily there." Hanna informed her.

They drove off to the party, where Aria was flirting away with some male, and Emily was dancing with his girlfriend Paige.

"Aria, Emily." Spencer acknowledged. "Aria, who's your friend?"

Aria smiled happily, "This is Jake."

"Jake, hmm?" Hanna hummed, smiling. "Aria, can we talk in private?"

"Sure!" Aria exclaimed. "One moment, Jake."

"Go for it." Jake smiled.

Hanna and Spencer took Aria to a more secluded area.

"Stop flirting with Jake!" Spencer said, crossing her arms. "Is this to get back at Ezra for breaking up with you?"

"No! I'm over Ezra. Jake is my new future." Aria insisted.

"Ezra only broke up with you because he has a kid to raise." Hanna reminded.

"Well, he has a kid, so I have to move on. Jake is great." Aria said. "Andrea's here, Spence."

Spencer sighed as her ex began walking over to her.

"Ladies, I need some privacy with Spencer." Andrew demanded. Aria and Hanna fled over to Emily.

"Andrew, what do you want?" Spencer asked, sighing.

"Babe, I want another chance!" Andrew pleaded. "I was just upset yesterday. You know that's not who I am, baby. You know I'm better than that."

"At this point, I don't feel like I really know who you are at all." Spencer breathed.

"Take me back!" Andrew whined.

"I'm sorry Andrew, I can't." Spencer shook her head.

"I'm not letting you walk away from me that easily!" Andrew yelled. "I love you."

"Do you? I don't feel like you really do." She rolled her eyes. "Good night, Andrew."

He gritted his teeth and grabbed her wrist in frustration.

"You're going to regret walking away from me." Andrew told her. "I'm going to make your decision for you, just so you don't regret it. Come with me, I'm taking you back to my place. We can spend some quality time together, and this will all blow over."

"No!" She yelled. "This is my decision, and I don't want to be with someone who I don't feel safe with! I don't feel safe with you. Ever."

"You don't understand how lucky you were to be with me. I'm giving you this chance to be with me, so come with me now, Spencer!" Andrew demanded.

She escaped Andrew's grip and started running as fast as she could. Everyone was too drunk or too indulged in the party to even notice what was going on. She wanted to ask Aria, Emily, or Hanna for a ride home, but they were all dancing and having a good time. Aria was continuing to flirt with Jake like Ezra never existed, Emily was still dancing, close to Paige, and Hanna was making out with her boyfriend Caleb.

"Think you can run?" Andrew asked her, laughing bitterly as they ended up secluded and away from the party, on the driveway of the house where the party was being thrown at. "Go on, run. I'll meet you back at your house. You can't run when you're there."

She sighed as she ran a hand through her brown hair. Hanna drove her here, so she had no car. She didn't was to ruin the girls' night, either. Aria obviously was trying to move on from Ezra with Jake, and Emily had finally caught a good moment with Paige. She didn't want to be the one to ruin their night.

"Spencer?"

She cringed when she heard the name. Had Andrew sent someone to find her? She turned around, surprised when she saw the pizza delivery boy behind her instead.

"Toby. What are you doing here?" Spencer asked, relieved that it was just him. "I thought you were someone else..."

"That ex-boyfriend of yours?" Toby chuckled. "I saw him driving off. Are you alright?"

"I don't know." She breathed.

"Did he do something to you?" Toby asked, stepping closer to her.

"No, but I felt like he was going to." Spencer said, biting her lip. "So why are you here?"

"I was delivering my last pizza of the day to that party." Toby said. "I'm finished with my shift, though, so I'm heading home. Do you need anything? He looked pretty angry."

"He can be an ass," Spencer muttered. "Toby, you know how you said you owe me one?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "How can I forget? You gave me a huge tip."

"I need that favor now." She said.

"Alright. What's up?" He asked. "Anything you want, I'll try to help..."

"I need a place to crash tonight. I can't let him find me." She breathed.

He raised his eyebrows, "You really want to crash at my place? It's just a cheap loft above that coffee shop... The Brew. It's not exactly paradise."

"Trust me, it's better than being home, where he can find me." She sighed.

"Why do you trust me?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "We don't even know each other all that well. What if I'm just like your ex-boyfriend? I could be ruthless."

"But you're not," she quietly said.

"How do you know?" Toby asked, raising his eyebrow with a smile.

"I guess I don't know for sure." She quietly said again. "But, everything in life is a risk. Sometimes, you just have to take a chance."

"Fair enough," he smiled. "Well, I do owe you one. Do you need a ride, or...?"

"Yeah. My friend Hanna drove me here." Spencer told him.

"Is she partying her ass off?" Toby asked, chuckling.

"More like kissing her boyfriend." Spencer laughed.

* * *

"Couch or bed?" He asked as they arrived in his loft. "Your pick."

"Uh, couch." She tried to be polite.

"Oh, so you're one of those girls who tries to be nice?" He asked, chuckling. "You're a guest. You're taking the bed. I'll take the couch."

"So you're one of _those_ guys?" She teased.

"Indeeed I am," he chuckled. "Alright, make yourself comfortable. I should probably change out of this tacky pizza delivery boy outfit. I'm surprised you didn't say anhing this whole time. I feel stupid in it."

"No. If anything, you look cute in it," she hummed, falling back onto Toby's bed.

"I don't know if you meant that, or if your trying to be nice since you're staying here." Toby said, chuckling.

"Guess you'll never know, huh?" She smirked.

"Guess I won't." he laughed before stepping into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

After he changed, he stepped out of the bathroom. To Spencer's surprise, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Oh... Does that bother you?" He asked, staring at the ground. "I probably should have mentioned that I usually sleep with my shirt off... If it makes you uncomfortable, I can go put a shirt on-"

"No!" She stopped him. She _really_ liked what she saw. "I mean it's fine... Really!"

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind." He smiled. "Are you sure you're comfortable in that dress? It looks like it was meant more for that party you were at."

"That's because it was," she said, realizing she was enjoying the way his abs looked a little too much...

"I have some loose-fitting shirts, if you want. Maybe that would be more comfortable for you..." He said, looking up at her.

The look on her face was priceless. He was offering her a shirt?

"I'm fine." She nervously told him.

"Come on. Here, try this on. It's probably much more comfortable than what you're wearing. I can't let you sleep in that uncomfortable dress." He said, tossing her a light blue shirt with a navy blue anchor on the right side.

"Thank you," she quietly said.

"You can go to the bathroom to change." He said, sitting down on the couch. "I promise I won't look, if that's what you're so worried about..."

"No, no... I'm just confused to why you're being so generous." She said.

"I don't know. I'm returning the favor. You were generous to me, so I want to be nice to you." He shrugged his shoulders and relaxed himself on the couch.

She picked up the cottony shirt and walked into his bathroom, smiling at his generosity. She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. She let her bra fall to the floor, and slipped his loose shirt over. It's not like she had to wear a bra for such a loose shirt, right? It's a shirt for men!

He was right. This was much more comfortable than her dress. She nervously bit her lip as she exited the bathroom. He was reading a book while laying down on the couch.

"Hey, you-" he began, but then realized she wasn't wearing pants. Luckily, the shirt went past her butt, but he was still slightly turned on by her. Well, he's a guy; he can't help it! "D-do you want some pajama pants or shorts or something?"

It was slightly uncomfortable to only be wearing a shirt and her panties in front of a stranger she had met because of a pizza delivery. So she nodded her head.

He tried not to stare at her as he got up from his couch. He pulled a pair of his athletic running shorts out, and handed them to Spencer.

"I'm sorry I don't have any women's clothes." He breathed, looking her in the eyes.

"Honestly, I think I like men's clothes better." She smiled as she walked away and to his bed. "Toby, are you sure you don't want to sleep of the bed? Do you even have a blanket?"

"The one on my bed is the only one, but I'll be fine." He said.

"Come on, you can't sleep without a blanket! You should sleep on the bed. After all, this is your loft, not mine." She reminded him.

"Relax, it's fine. I'm fine on the couch, I promise." He said.

"What if I _want_ you to sleep on the bed?" She asked, biting her lip.

"I-I don't know." He told her. "Wouldn't you feel weird about that?"

"I don't see anything to feel weird about." She smirked.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked.

"I know I wouldn't mind." She smiled. "The question is: would _you_ mind?"

He raised his eyebrow. He tried not to smile at this, but she was too cute. She was really turning him on, and he didn't know why.

"There's nothing for _me_ to mind." He said, smiling. "If you're okay with it, then I am, too."

"Good," she smiled, satisfied with herself.

He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure if Spencer was really comfortable with him sleeping in the same bed as her, but she seemed to want him to, so he did.

"Can I ask you something, Spencer?"

"I guess."

"That guy you were running away from today - - what happened...?" he asked. "I mean, what's that all about? I feel confused and lost."

"His name's Andrew. He's my ex, as you probably already know." She chuckled.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He suddenly turned into the biggest jerk in my life. I didn't feel safe with him. And today just topped it all off. It was getting even worse that day that you came to his house." She vaguely explained.

"Did you love him?"

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him.

"What?" She croaked.

"You heard me... Did you love him?" He asked again.

"I thought I did... I mean, I don't know. I said I loved him, but I feel that if I really loved him, it wouldn't have been so easy to walk away from him like that. So to answer your question... No, I don't think I ever really loved him." She said. "Why do you ask, anyways?"

"Sorry. I was just curious," he apologized. "I didn't understand your relationship with him. Anyways, do you want something to eat?"

"It's getting late." She said. "I'll just get something from the Brew tomorrow morning."

"Well, I'm going to get some water." He announced. "You sure you don't want anything?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

As he left, her phone buzzed. She had gotten a text from Hanna.

**FROM HANNA MARIN:**

**Aria, Emily, and I can't find u anywhere. Where r u? Did u leave early?**

She smiled and texted Hanna back:

**To HANNA MARIN:**

**Yeah I left. Staying with a friend 4 the night.**

**FROM HANNA MARIN:**

**Who!? Andrew? R u guys back together?**

**To HANNA MARIN:**

**Hell no. He's a new friend of mine.**

**FROM HANNA MARIN:**

**So it's a guy! Aria and I want to know who! Btw Emily said good night to u.**

**To HANNA MARIN:**

**Aria actually took a break from Jake? Wow lol. And he's just a friend.**

**FROM HANNA MARIN:**

**Suuure. Aria and I wanna meet him soon! What's his name?**

**To HANNA MARIN:**

**Toby. Han I gtg, he's coming back. Xoxo**

**FROM HANNA MARIN:**

**SPENCERRRR! r u sleeping on the bed with him! ANSWER!**

She got the text, but she didn't answer it. Toby had already come back. He gulped the water down quickly, before joining Spencer.

"Sorry I took so long." He apologized.

"It's fine." She smiled.

"How about I get you coffee from downstairs tomorrow morning?" Toby offered. "It can be my treat, since you gave me more than enough to buy it."

"No, let me pay, please. You work hard for your money." She sighed.

"A little coffee for an amazing girl won't do anything!" He told he. "For you, it's worth it, anyways."

She tried to stop herself from blushing.

"You're too nice..." She chuckled.

"I don't get guests a lot. You're the first in a long time. So when I get the opportunity to meet someone new, I jump at it." He said. "Now, good night."

"Good night." She smiled as he turned the lights off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She had quite a good night and morning. She got to see a shirtless Toby, and then he bought her coffee in the morning. After drinking their coffee, Spencer knew she needed to go tell her friends about how sweet and amazing this guy was. But she was kind of worried... Andrew always acted like a saint early on in their relationship, probably so he could just lure her into the relationship. After they had been together for a while, Andrew treated her badly, and was always a jerk. It was probably because he didn't respect Spencer's decision to wait before having sex.

"Uh, so thanks for stopping by last night," he said as he walked her to the door of the Brew. "I don't get visitors a lot, like I told you before, so it always feels really good to have someone new come over. So thank you for that."

"No, thank _you_, Toby," she said, chuckling. "Come on, you let me stay at your loft overnight! You're the one who should be thanked, you know. Thanks to you, I didn't have to fear sleeping in my house because of a drunk ex that was probably banging at my door all night."

He chuckled a little, "If that guy bothers you anymore, just call me, okay? I'll shoot him a menacing death glare and scare him away if you want."

She raised her eyebrows, "_You_? Menacing? You're too sweet for that, trust me."

"So you're saying I'm not a tough guy?" He laughed.

"Trust me, you are a tough guy, but you're still a softie, so you probably wouldn't be able to... scare him away. You would probably feel too bad about it." She explained.

"So I'm still a tough guy... What makes you think I'm a tough guy?" He asked.

"I think you know what I'm talking about," she giggled, and gave his abs a playful punch.

"Oh, I see," he grinned.

"Well, I should get home. But thanks so much for everything," she told him.

"It was my pleasure. Stop by if you ever need to," he said. "You can also visit me at the Rosewood Pizza Place, if you want."

She smiled, "I'll think about it. Thanks again. I'll see you around."

Before she could leave, Toby pulled her in for a long hug.

"That was unexpected," she chuckled.

"I'm a spontaneous guy, I guess," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I thought a nice hug would feel right in the moment."

She smiled at him one last time before leaving the Brew.

* * *

Spencer went to Hanna's place, where her other friends were also hanging out. The minute she walked in, they grinned. They had some questions about the mystery guy that she was hanging out with and sleeping over with last night.

"What's the Toby guy like!?" Hanna demanded.

"Sweet," she vaguely responded.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "No, no, not personality. Who cares about that? I'm talking about the looks, Spence. The looks! What does he look like? Is he hot?"

"Pretty damn hot," she responded, chuckling a little bit.

"Eye color?" Aria asked.

"Blue," Spencer responded.

"Blue! Blue eyes are sexy," Hanna grinned.

"Are you just saying that because you have blue eyes?" Aria asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"No, of course not!" Hanna lied. "Anyways, what about the pecs? Did you get a chance to spy some of that?"

"Wow Hanna, the looks are all you care about?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're into girls, so you wouldn't understand!" Hanna shook head. "Please, Emily! Abs are a must-have for a boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," she corrected the blonde. "He's just a friend. We're probably not even going to ever go out. I barely know him yet."

"We can change that! He can be yours if you let me help," Hanna said.

"No way, you're not getting involved," Spencer shook her head.

"Whatever, whatever. What about the abs?" Hanna asked. "You never answered!"

"Saw them, and they're pretty amazing," Spencer smiled. "He's just so perfect..."

"Spence, you want him! He seems so much better than Andrew," Aria told her. "Just trust Hanna this time. Maybe she can actually help you get the guy you want."

"Look, I know Andrew wasn't Mr. Perfect, but that doesn't mean we should be comparing other guys to him. Besides, even if Toby is cute, I don't need a boyfriend. Sometimes, a girl just wants to be single!" Spencer told them, shaking her head in disapproval.

"I thought I would stay single after the Ezra thing, but Jake is the total package!" Aria exclaimed. "Sometimes trying out new things is good. I thought I'd just want to be single after what happened with Ezra, but I'm loving Jake even more than I thought I would. I thought Jake would just be Ezra's rebound, but he's so much more! For all you know, this Toby guy might be someone special. It's good to take a chance, you know!"

Emily nodded, "I'll have to agree. You'll never know if you don't try. Plus, Toby seems really sweet. I think he might be special. You can't keep lingering on to your feelings for Andrew."

"Look, I know I thought I loved Andrew back then, but that changed. I don't love him anymore," Spencer shook her head again. "This isn't about Andrew at all. I just don't know if he's really interested in me. Plus, I don't think dating is that wonderful. I thought Andrew was the perfect guy when I met him. He was so sweet and caring, and then he turned out to be a total jerk! What if Toby's just another Andrew?"

"Well, take a chance and we'll see," Emily said, smiling.

"I can help you," Hanna said. "Let's go meet up with this Toby guy and lure him in. Where's his place?"

"He's at work," Spencer told them. "...At the pizza place. He's a pizza delivery boy."

"Pizza boy? Sounds innocent," Aria said.

"Harmless, too," Emily added.

"I could use some pizza, anyways," Hanna grinned. "Why don't we unexpectedly stop by the pizza place? We can grab a bite to eat, and also get our little Spence to flirt her ass off to this sexy new guy. And we can see how sexy he really is!"

* * *

Spencer was surprised that she had agreed to come visit the pizza place with her crazy friends. She really was looking forward to seeing Toby, though. Something about him was just so special, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Of course, Andrew also seemed like the magic boy in her life, but that obviously changed. She hoped that Toby wasn't like that, but she couldn't help but feel worried.

There was Toby, waiting in the kitchen for the order he was going to deliver to be ready. He wasn't cooking the pizzas, he was just a delivery boy. Hanna ordered the pizza she wanted, with the details confirmed by Aria and Emily. Spencer was too busy staring at him.

"There he is," Spencer whispered. "The blue-eyed guy."

Hanna grinned, "You were right! He's totally hot."

Toby looked up, surprised to see her.

"Spencer?" He asked, shocked. He walked out of the counter to see her. "I know I asked you to come here, but I didn't actually think you would. I'm glad you did, though."

"So now I can't get pizza without it being because I want to see you?" she raised her eyebrows.

"No, no, it's nothing like that," he laughed. "Are these your friends?"

"Yeah. This is Hanna, Aria, and Emily," Spencer introduced. "Guys, this is Toby."

"I would hang, but I've got to make a delivery down the street," Toby said, sighing. "If you guys are gonna stick around for like ten more minutes, I'll be back by then. I'm on break when I get back, if you'd want to stay and chat."

"We'd love to!" Hanna quickly answered for her. "Spence is really looking forward to it. It's great to meet you, Toby. We'll see you when you're on your break."

"Awesome," he grinned. "It was great to meet you ladies, too."

Toby smiled and got the pizza box before he left the place.

"What are you doing!?" Spencer demanded, furiously.

"Chill out! I just got you some time with him," Hanna grinned. "You can thank me later. Aria, Emily, can you go ask if our pizza is ready?"


End file.
